Many solid state electrolytes used in solid state cells have used ionically conductive ceramics, glasses, and crystalline salts that are inherently brittle and thereby difficult to manufacture into thin structures. The most common method used to prepare these materials as electrolytes for solid state cells has been through pressed powder pelletization that may include sintering or fusing of the pellets at elevated temperatures. The pelletization process however, has not been suitable for preparing thin electrolyte structures (&lt;0.5mm thick) that are needed for higher power solid state cell designs. This is significant since a high power solid state cell would provide power for applications in robotics, electric vehicle propulsion, weapon systems and communications.